YTP Wiki/Editing Policy
The following is a list of rules and guidelines which all users of YTP Wiki should follow. If you would like to suggest a new rule, or suggest modifications to an existing rule, please contact one of our active Administrators. Because of untrustworthy vandalism, users are required to sign in to edit. That way, we can easily track down suspicious contributors much more easily by username and not by IP. __TOC__ Rules to make the Wiki run smoothly 'Do' #Read our Manual of style before creating or re-formatting any articles. #All edits should be made in Good Faith. #Always make edits with the intent of improving an article, whether the changes are , or extensive. #Try to avoid uploading JPEG or JPG images. PNG images are the best format for the wiki. #Ask an administrator for permission to advertise another wiki or website. #Be kind and respectful to other users. #Contact an active administrator, if you have any questions. 'Do Not' #Do not plagiarize (we will know if you copy from other wikis or websites). This will result in a warning and/or block. Gathering info from other sources is fine; pasting it word-for-word on this wiki is not. #Do not create spam articles, comments, discussions, or vandalize ANY content on the wiki. #Do not upload an image if you do not plan to use it. If an image isn't in use anywhere on the wiki, it will be deleted immediately. #Do not ask users for their passwords to ANY source or for Wikia/Fandom. #Do not flame, rage, curse, or use inappropriate language ANYWHERE on the wiki. This does include threatening to sue someone. #Do not add new categories without an administrator's permission. #Do not make edits to simply earn badges/achievements on the wiki (e.g. "badge-hunting" or "edit milking"). #Do not comment on an article or blog post with simply the word "First", "Second", "Third" etc. This is considered spam, and will be removed promptly. #Do not comment on blog posts which are several months or years old (sometimes referred to as "necrobumping"), unless you are bringing something meaningful and relevant to the discussion. Breaking one of these rules will result in a warning, if the user ignores the warning and continues the offense, their account and/or IP will be blocked. Guidelines These are the guidelines for using and editing the wiki. If these guidelines and/or rules are broken and the user is warned, the user is likely to be . Creating articles *If you have made an article that is incomplete, still needs work, or there is a fair amount more information pertaining to the subject than what is written in the article, place the template at the top of the page (whichever seems more appropriate). *If you are about to create an article that does not yet exist, remember that it can first be created, then improved. This way the page also gets other people's attention, and they may edit it. *Do not create articles that are advertising or consist of unconfirmed details. Editing *If a page doesn't feature an Infobox, please add the appropriate one. *Try to use correct grammar, to the best of your ability. *Try to make the article neat and organized. Follow other articles' style to get a good idea of what a proper article should look like (or see our Manual of Style). *See our templates article for an overview of some useful templates on this wiki. For tutorials on how to properly use wikitext code, visit Fandom University. Blocking guidelines (for administrators) Vandalism *For general vandalism, such as inserting random words or categories into pages, blanking content, or re-naming articles, a 10 to 20 day block should be given after a warning. If there are many incidents (more than 3), a 4 month block is appropriate. *For higher level of vandalism, such as inserting inappropriate/rude/offensive words to pages or moving them to such, a 1 year block (depending on the situation) block should be given. *For extreme levels of vandalism, with the user editing only to harm the wiki, a''' infinite''' block should be given. **Note: A 1-year or indefinite block should not be given if it is a first offense. *For inappropriate content, such as pornography or extreme vulgarity, immediately give the user an infinite block. Behavior *If a user behaves rudely after being warned to keep his/her cool, a 1 to 2 week block should be given. *If a user impersonates another user intentionally and knows the consequences, a 1 to 3 month block should be given. *If a user is being generally only a pain to other people after being warned, a 1 year block should be given. *If a user is only being a pain to other users intentionally, an infinite block should be given. Unacceptable username *If an account's name is either offensive, contains inappropriate or rude words, strongly resembles another user's name, an infinite block should be given. However, remember to uncheck "block the last IP address" (the second check box), as only the username is unwelcome, not the editor. Please remember that after repeated offenses, blocks of higher duration are to be given. Also, assuming good faith is important: if a user makes a bad edit, but appears to have done it in good faith (only to help the wiki and be constructive), no block should be given, but the user should still be said that he/she is making bad edits. However, this only applies to editing pages, not any community disputes. Unless the blocked user is being a problem on their own message wall, they should be allowed to post there. In any case, they can go to Community Central and post on the message wall of an administrator should they wish to discuss the block. General Community rules *'Don't delete discussions': Do not delete any text from a community discussion or talk page, unless it is spam or trolling. This way, we can keep future evidence of what someone has said, without having to look through page history. If a talk page or discussion page is getting too long, it should be archived instead. *'Everyone is equal': Any user here will have the same value in editing and making points. A user's opinion will matter just as much as any other user's. This ranges from anonymous users, to trusted administrators, or even Wikia Staff. *'User treatment': Do not offend other people. No matter what they have done or what they say, you cannot strike back without consequences. Calling someone out directly is one of the worst-case scenarios, but it is good to remember that you can be offending with only your attitude and your actions. Also, the level of the insult can result to different consequences: for example, calling someone a racial slur can get you a higher chance of being blocked than calling someone "idiot". Keep in mind that both insults are still offensive, and are inappropriate. In a nutshell, be respectful to other users and try not to make them your enemy. *'Low-quality edits': Do not be afraid to make erroneous edits. If there is something bad about your edit— whether it is the grammar, placement in the article, shortness, or something else—there will be a user who can improve your contribution. A great way to learn is through example; if you see how other users respond to your edits, then you can learn what to do and what to avoid, which will improve your future contributions. *'Mini-Modding': Please try to avoid mini-modding. If you see another user breaking the rules of this wiki in some way, the best option is ALWAYS to simply report an offence to those who have the authority to deal with the situation (an admin or Wikia staff member). There is no reason for one user to lecture another user about the rules of this wiki in front of everyone else. The user in question can be politely informed by an administrator on their personal message wall. *'Do not play with the rules': Don't use the rules to your advantage in an argument or any other situation. For example, someone not being made an administrator does not make someone less equal than another. Trying to twist the rules and guidelines to one's own advantage, what the rule was not meant for is forbidden. Category:Organization Category:Site administration Category:Policy